1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication service for use when a call is abnormally interrupted.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a mobile telephone is used in a traveling vehicle such as a car, a train, or the like, a call can be abnormally interrupted halfway due to an increased distance from a base station, or interference by an obstruction. An inconvenience is therefore imposed on the user who has been talking over the telephone because the user cannot complete the telephone conversation.
To eliminate this inconvenience, Japanese Patent No. 3056117 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 171342/02 each have proposed a method of incorporating a voice recording function into the exchanger of a mobile telephone network or the exchanger of a fixed telephone network.
Both Japanese Patent No. 3056117 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 171342/02 simply propose a method for a user who does not experience a faulty communication incident to leave a message with a user who experiences a faulty communication incident. As long as a telephone call is a bi-directional communication, there should be a method for a user who experiences a faulty communication incident to leave a message with a user who does not experience a faulty communication incident.